


Erotyczne fantazje 182

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 182

Ruby zagłębiła się jej czerwonym straponem w tyłek Weiss. Penetrując skrępowaną dziedziczkę szybkimi, długimi i głębokimi ruchami, nie dając jej ciasnej szparce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie sztuczne nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze tyłka Weiss, która wydała z siebie jęk i wyprężyła się czując, że jest ciągle wypełniana przez nową zabawkę jej liderki.


End file.
